


Tendrils of Darkness

by malevolent_jaen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Romance, Attempted Sexual Assault, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_jaen/pseuds/malevolent_jaen
Summary: Rey should really be careful about who she follows into the dark.





	1. To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this scene for a while now so here it goes. 
> 
> I am not sure if I will make it into a full-fledged story yet but it will most probably depend on the response and my ability to get a beta. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy.

Rey knew that this was wrong, that she shouldn’t be here; that she should just turn around and _leave_.

And yet…

She edged closer, her hand fisting the side of her skirt, her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

The forest here was quiet, illuminated only through the creeping remnants of the bonfire and the weak glow of the moon. The man in front of her was cast in shadows, in between light and darkness, the angles of his face cutting soft silhouettes into his surroundings. His tall frame was pressed against the trunk of the tree, and his hands, those pale slender hands that had entranced Rey countless times, were now tangled in the girl’s hair kneeling in between his legs.

Rey’s body felt transfixed, a slow tingle moving up her spine. She watched, mesmerized, as he moved the girl’s head along his length, his hips pushing into her face in a rhythm that felt erratic and yet rehearsed.

Rey’s hand tightened harder onto her skirt, her breath coming out in short puffs of airs. The tingle spread lower, down to her abdomen, in between her legs; it pulled on a coil that throbbed and ached, slowly capturing more and more of her sanity.

She wondered if the gravel underneath the girl’s knees hurt, if Kylo Ren was pulling her hair to the point of pain.

_Kylo_

He would be disgusted with her. This wasn’t right; she shouldn’t be standing here in the dark watching Kylo face-fuck someone. It was obscene, she should be afraid of him finding her out, scared of what he would think of her. But none of those feelings came, just a warmth that was slowly spreading from her lower belly to her core.

It wasn’t like before, she hadn’t been following him. She had just wanted a quiet place to relieve herself after the three beers at the bonfire. Walking away from the party, she had pulled herself deeper into the woods than necessary, trying not to fall prey to any drunkards venturing out for some extra amusement. It was when she heard him; that voice unmistakable to her ears.

He was seductive, alluring; charming at just the edge of darkness; she was giggly, flirtatious and clearly and utterly captivated. Rey hadn’t seen her with him before, she must be one of his new conquests.

Rey couldn't help it, she watched as they stumbled through the woods, making out for a while. And it wasn’t long before the girl was pushing Kylo against the tree, moving down his body, unbuckling his pants and putting her mouth on him.

Rey’s body moved closer on its own accord, a sick sense of voyeurism seeping into her pores, making her dizzy, insane and utterly, utterly _hot_.

The trees around her hid her from the couple’s view but she knew she was just one hard look away from being discovered.

‘Fuck’ Kylo grunted, his hand pulling in the girl’s head even closer.

His head fell back onto the tree, his neck taught and exposed. Rey wanted to scrap her teeth across that pale expanse of his throat, taste his sweat, leave bites marks that would turn raw and red under her ministrations.

Rey’s body felt a vibrating wire, the fantasy in her mind melding into the reality in front of her, ensnaring her further and further into a sexual haze. The throb in between her legs was becoming increasingly more insistent, edging on the point of a dull pain. She finally gave into the gnawing demand and pushed past the hem of her skirt, sliding her hand up her leg and onto her core.

Fuck, she was _wet_.

She could feel herself seep through her panties. Palming herself, she pushing into her hand. But the pressure was inadequate, frustrating her, she needed more, more pressure, more friction, more of him.

Her clit was aching, throbbing for attention. Frustrated, without thought, Rey tried opening her legs wider, wanting to push her fingers inside her folds, when suddenly, a twig snaps under her feet, its sound like a rocket exploding in the quietness of the night.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_

Rey stops breathing, because at that moment, with her hand in her underwear and the sight of someone getting face-fucked, Kylo looks up and locks eyes directly with hers. For a moment he looks stunned, trying to register the fact that someone was spying on him having sex in the middle of the woods, when his eyes falls on Rey’s exposed legs and flushed skin. Kylo eyes move down, zeroing in on her hand still in between her legs. Rey should feel ashamed at being caught like this, run away, hide, change her name, ask for forgiveness, except Kylo looks back up, a slow smirk forming on his face.

A fresh wave of moisture pools in between Rey's legs at his smile. Maybe he is as fucked up as she is, maybe he doesn’t give a shit about being watched, maybe Kylo Ren even likes it. As If reading her thoughts, Kylo moans in pleasure, pushing into the girls face harder, his hands moving from the girl’s hair to the back of her neck, holding her in place. She hums enthusiastically at his roughness, completely oblivious to the exchange between her lover and Rey.

Rey now completely unhinged pushes her fingers further into her slit, her hand trying to match the movement of the girl’s head. Kylo is still looking at her, his eyes taking languid appraisal of Rey's heaving chest. Her nipples ache in response. Rey let’s out a soft moan, the coil in her pulling tighter and tighter.

Kylo increases his pace, going faster, his grunts coming out erratic, unbidden. Rey can tell he is close, so close, so is she; close to chasing that peak that his eyes promise her is soon to come.

Rey feels a slow madness creep into her mind, a madness that imagines her tangled with him instead of the girl between his legs. His hands on her skin, her hair, her lips; his smell, his sound permeating her senses, brutal in his claiming, merciless, penetrating her soul, her mind, making her a slave to his passion.

Rey comes on her fingers at the thought, clamming around her fingers, her moan caught in her throat. She sees white, he body quaking in aftershocks. Her breath is knocked out of her, Rey hasn’t come this violently in a while.

Kylo is still looking at her, his eyes glassy with pleasure. Rey imagines what he would taste like in her mouth. As if to satisfy the craving, she puts the fingers she had used to pleasure herself into her mouth, tasting herself.

 

The act pushes Kylo other the edge, he spills into the girl's mouth, buckling and coming down from his haze in soft grunts.

The girl is good, she takes in all of him, swallowing before standing up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and standing of her toes to pull Kylo down for a kiss.

Kylo obliges and it’s only when he looks back up, he notices the girl in the ponytail and grey dress is gone.

 


	2. To Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who liked the story and wanted me to continue. I wasn't excepting to update so soon but this is for you all :)
> 
> I will try my best to keep a steady stream of updates but it might still be a while until the next one.
> 
> But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please look at the endnotes for a possible trigger warning.

Kylo Ren Organa knew that the girl liked him. It was clear from the way he would often find her watching him, following silently, surreptitiously hiding near his vicinity. 

Often hovering at the edge of his vision, she was unskilled enough for Kylo to always notice her presence; a vibrating sensation of need and compulsion that put him on edge.

But he wasn’t stupid, he didn’t pursue the matter, gauging it up to a young girl’s crush. Plus, Rey Johnson, as far as he knew, was a social pariah and he didn’t need to draw further town scrutiny on him with his mother political aspirations hinting at the next election cycle.

Small town gossip could be vicious, and any involvement of the District Attorney’s prodigal son with the town recluse was going to be prime material, and he had been warned to be careful.

That was all until he had seen her in the middle of the woods, with her hands in her underwear, coming with her eyes on him.

The bonfire party was an annual winter excuse to get drunk and rowdy in a town that prided itself on civilized First Order values. He had only gone to incite his mother, intending on blowing off steam. Being pursued by the blonde was an added bonus. And when she had pulled him into the woods being very generous with her mouth, he was more than happy to oblige.

He hadn’t expected to see her there nor had he expected the ignition of his own burning desire that had flared viciously at watching her touch herself.

Even now as he lay in bed, his body hardened at the thought, aching for release. He knew it was perverse, but the memory of her scorched into him like a drug, rushing through his veins and creating an ache that was more pain than pleasure. The sight of her wide eyed, hazed in pleasure, chest heaving, hands matching his movements, it all pulled at his senses making him pulsate with a primal need to give in to his urges.

He was aware that his reaction at having been watched wasn’t normal, that he should be stern with her, put a definite end to this. But the tendrils of obsession were already taking hold, his awareness ineffective at ebbing away his increasing fixation with wanting to seek her out, find out if she really was as soft as he had imagined.

Kylo could feel his carefully erected wall of control slowly start to crumble. From the first moment he had caught her eyes following him in-between the aisles at the grocery to when she had followed him into the woods at the bonfire, she had gained more power over him than he had anticipated. She had incited a craving that he knew was going to be highly problematic.

And now as his hands moved below the covers grasping his cock, the sight of her flushed skin and open lips that trembled in silent moans, only etched deeper into the back of his eyelids.

If he had any sense he would put a definite end to this.

But as he came hard on his hands, he knew that his grasp on rationality had always been fickle.

 

It was weeks before he saw her again.

The downfall of a small town meant that it made reshuffling through the only few dinking places almost a necessity. Kylo’s patience, which was dangerously worn thin these days anyway, was making him raw with the need to just get up and _leave_. It was a work engagement, he wouldn’t be here otherwise; his mother’s idea of building office comradery through monthly outings. Still, she had made it clear, he needed to be perfect; the perfect son to the perfect D.A.

It was getting late and the formalities of the social engagement with his mother’s team was making him expend considerable energy into staying charming; under control.

Perhaps this was the reason why it took him as long as it did to notice her.

From his line of vision, she was almost hidden by the frame of the man sitting next to her at the booth. It was only when he bend down to talk to her in the loudness of the music that Kylo noticed her.

She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, her hair tied at the nape with soft curves coming loose to frame her face. The iridescent lights of the bar cast her in shades of blue and red making her glow in cascading shades of the rainbow.

Kylo felt the pinpricks of a cold sweat break out on his back, his hands tightening on the glass in his hand. His mind was already playing back the memories of that night, his skin heating at the thought. The chatter of the people around him turned into a blur, he only half registered the increasing drunkenness of his colleagues that veered them towards town gossip and over-embellished tales of grandeur. He knew his job was done, that he could leave now; the push he was meant to administer to create a false sense of comradery between his mother’s employees was achieved. But he stayed, pretended to listen, pretended to feel calm and collected.

It became an exercise on self-control to not follow her every move from the instant he became aware of her. And he continuously faltered, his eyes catching glimpses of her sipping from the beer bottle at her lips, her soft smiles at the man in front of her, her vague efforts at conversation. From their interaction, it was clear she was on a date; the guy was overly touchy, her shyness not hindering his advances. Kylo vaguely knew him, Brett something, he often worked the night shift at the local gas station, his existence an irrelevance to him until now.

“Oh God, Brie look! Isn’t that Johnson with Brett Macrell?”

Kylo’s attention suddenly shifted to the young intern at the mention of her name. She was sitting a few seats away from him, a colorful concoction in hand. She was clutching the other intern, gigging hard at having spotted the couple at the bar, her excitement high at the possibility of curating the latest topic of town gossip.

“I have never seen her out on a date!”, Kylie laughed, the sound harsh.

“Ya me neither!” Brie said, turning to look back as well, “Well he is gross,” she said, making a face.

“What do you mean?”

“He asked me out a few months back,” she winced, “Kept on being too forward if you know what I mean. I had to call Grace to come to pick me up”

“Well, what do you think he is doing with _her_?”

“He probably ran out of girls to harass.” she laughed, the sound scratching in Kylo’s ears.

Kylo’s jaw flexed, what _was_ she doing with him? In all his time since he has been here, he has never seen her out with anyone. She had always been alone, just far away from the social sphere for it to be acceptable to the sensibilities of the town population to not be bothered by her remoteness.

He had a dark feeling that it wasn’t a coincidence that she was with someone else only weeks after their _moment_ in the wood. She was trying to prove something, the only question was to whom, him or herself.

It was a while later that the music changed, indicating a shift towards the part of the night filled with dancing and irresponsible drinking. It wasn’t long before most of his company joined the dance floor. He stayed seated, however, his muscles straining under the infliction of his tightly leashed control. The looks he kept taking towards Rey were getting more obvious by the minute. Logic was screaming at him to leave the place, but a slow sense of insanity was drowning out its plea at rationality.

Kylo glanced back at Rey, her face was flushed with the languid glow of intoxication at this point, her body swaying gently with the music. Brett was rubbing the loose strands of her hair in between his finger, clearly mesmerized. When the music changed to a slow dance number, he pulled her up, moving with her towards the dance floor. His arms came around her small frame, pressing her close to his body.

If he hadn’t been staring as openly as possible without catching her eye, he wouldn’t have caught Brett bend down to speak in her ear, Rey’s reply was a simple nod. He pulled her away from the floor then making way to the back of the bar. Kylo knew that this was his cue to leave and call it a night, except, he wanted to stay, follow, keep.

He lasted a total of fifteen minutes before he followed at the back of the bar, rationalizing the need to make sure Brett wasn’t as much of a creep as Kylie claimed.

He pushed through the crowd, coming out the back of the bar into the alley. It was dark outside in a way that only small towns managed to be in the late hours of the night. The only source of illumination was the dim moon, hidden in the shadows of a grey sky. He moved further into the alley, an illogical anticipation of confrontation making his heartbeat drum in his ears when he came to a sudden halt.

It took him a moment to register the scene in front of him; Brett was on the ground, clearly knocked out, a slow drizzle of blood pooling below his head. Rey stood above him, eerily still, the only movements were her labored breathing and the clenching of her fists at her sides. The blue dress she wore was now torn, hanging loosely from her side, falling low on her chest. The side of her face was marred in an angry red, her lower lip split, bloodied and swollen.

Kylo’s vision flared in violence as understanding dawned on him.

Brett Marcel was more than just a little forward, he was a predator.

“Rey”, he spoke softly, trying to bring her back from the darkness. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, clouded with residual anger and fear.

Kylo made to move towards her when she backed away, as if afraid of him.

Kylo stopped immediately, she was still in shock. He needed to be careful.

Instead of moving towards her again he slowly bent down, his movements cautious. He moved towards the man on the ground, checking his pulse. Yes, the bastard was still alive.

Kylo rose up, his movements deliberate so as to not incite her further. Rey was clearly more than capable of defending herself, the crumbled mass on the ground a testament to her survival skills. But she had just experienced an attack, her level of distrust and adrenaline high and he had no intention on being the reason to push her over. Kylo slowly extended his hand, shifting towards her in a way he would do to a scared animal.

She kept her eyes him; wide with distrust, tendrils of vulnerability leaking into through the clouds of blackness. She looked at his hand and back up at him again.

Kylo moved closer

“Rey, come with me”

She looked back at his hand, her body on her verge of backing away from him.

Kylo couldn’t let her go, not now, not when the urge to hold her was so strong, it was a pulse in his veins, his fingers flexing with the need make sure no one hurt her ever again.

“ _Please_ ”

Kylo would later credit those eyes to his downfall, those eyes wide with innocence and yet interwoven with an inner strength that hinted at a darkness that he knew mirrored the one inside him.

She took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning: Attempted sexual assault 
> 
> Sooo, what do you guys think? Were you expecting this reaction from Kylo?
> 
> New Twitter! Follow me @malevolent_jaen for updates :)


	3. To Cleanse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for the interest you have shown in this story. You guys are awesome!  
> I am sorry for the delay in the update but college has been grinding me hard and it been hard to come back to the characters.  
> Please let you know what you guys think about the chapter in the comments section, I love hearing for you :)  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> PS: Check the endnotes for possible trigger warning.

_The screams of the twelve-year-old were violent; her thrashing uncontrollable. She was an onslaught of aggression on the two adults trying to hold her down._

_It had taken two more to remove her from on top of the other girl._

_“Get her legs! Her fucking legs!”, the guard shouted at the nurse trying to hold onto the child._

_Trying to shackle her onto hospital bed wasn’t easy, the girl’s hands were slippery with blood. The guard wasn’t sure if the blood all belonged to her or the kid she had almost pummeled to death._

_“This isn’t working! We need to call the Doctor!”, the guard yelled over the wild shrieking of the child._

_There was a sharp crack of a bone breaking as her torso pulled away from the binds at her chest._

_The kid was going to fucking kill herself._

_“Someone get Dr. Skywaker NOW!”_

_***_

Kylo’s hands felt cold around hers, jolting her, pulling her, bringing her towards him. The eyes that had burned into her back the whole night, were now focused on her face, assessing her wounds with a dark look.

His fingers hovered cautiously over her skin before moving to lightly touch her jaw, the softest of caress to turn the side of her face towards him for appraisal. Rey could feel the swelling beneath her skin; the throbbing an anchor that filtered through the haze of the adrenaline and alcohol in her veins.

The world around her felt hazy and his touch on her skin didn’t help the matter. He was making her thoughts scatter, provoking small bursts of fire on every contact he made. She sucked in a sharp breath as the tip of his thumb traced below the outline of her split lip.

_Pain. She felt pain._

His eyes met hers, his gaze intense.

“What do you want to do?”, he was giving her the choice, the options her own. She could go to the police and report Bret, endure their incompetence and spend her whole night in the vicinity of the people who had always failed her or… or what?

Go away with him?

“I want to leave.”

With her hand still captured in his, he pulled her away from the alley towards the back parking lot, his other hand moving to her back when the alcohol made her stumble.

They made their way towards his car, the black Maserati standing out sharply among the other more humble occupants of the lot. He opened the passenger door, bending down towards her once she was seated.

“Give me ten minutes, I will be back. Lock the door after me,”

Rey simply nodded, still too dazed to fully digest the events of the night.

The alcohol in her was still in full effect, making her feel disjointed, her thoughts languid. She usually wasn’t this careless with her drinks but the feel of Kylo’s constant eyes had put her on edge, it had driven her into a recklessness she only felt around him. 

She shouldn’t have taken up the offer for a drink with Bret in the first place, but no one had asked her before and the memory of Kylo was still an invasive torrent inside her, driving her deeper and deeper into an obsession that had no end.

So she has accepted, said yes to a few beers at the local bar, her attempts at trying to cleanse him from under her skin laughably stupid. And when she had sensed him there, the skin at the back of her neck prinking under his burning gaze, she had given in to her desire to mentally surrender, the alcohol diluting the chaos inside her. Bret has taken advantage of that, pulling her towards him, his touches increasingly daring throughout the night. And when he had pulled her at the back of the alley with his hands on her breast and his mouth on her neck, it had finally jolted out.

She didn’t want his touches anymore, a sickness occupying her belly.

But he hadn’t liked hearing a no, pushing her hard into the wall and grabbing at her dress.

He really didn’t give her a choice then, the tussle leaving her with a split lip and a bruising jaw but him on the floor. He would live though, people survived with worse injuries than a few broken ribs and a split head.

She had.

Before she could complete surrender to the haze of the dark memories threatening to pull her in, Kylo was back. Getting into the car he handed her a towel wrapped with ice.

“Put this on your face”, his command gentle.

He pulled them swiftly out of the parking then, gradually speeding towards the main road out of town.

He drove too fast, Rey thought, his fingers tightened to a ghostly white on the steering wheel. Rey would have asked him to slow down except that he was clearly in control; there was a finesse to his skill that put her at ease.

Rey couldn’t tell where they were heading, and at this point that she didn’t have the capacity to care. She felt tired, too tired and her face hurt. The gentle hum of the car slowly lulled her to close her eyes. So she did, resting her head behind her.

Before she knew it, the car had stopped, jolting her awake.

They were far outside of town, at the edge of coast where the ocean met the land surrounding it in jagged cliffs. It usually took over an hour to reach here, how long was she even out?

She could hear the ocean from the car, its violent roar a call to her senses.

Rey got out of the car, moving in an almost trace-like state towards the jagged edge of the cliff. The sea was brutal tonight, its salty spray burning her injured lip. The pounding of the water against the cliff thundered into her ears, obliterating her thoughts and replacing them with a calmness that was a stark contrast to the thrashing water below.

She moved closer, her feet at the edge, allowing the sea to drench her in a chill she felt down to her bones. Her torn dress clung to her skin, weighing her in the memory of the night. So she removed it, peeling it away from her body and dropping it to the ground.

She stood in the darkness of the night, clothed in only her undergarments, testing the strength of the sea, her hair a dripping mess of salt and water. Watching her, Kylo saw a figure of pure madness, a beautiful chaotic madness that he had no intention of letting go.

And when he moved to stand behind her, the water drenching them both, she allowed him to pull her into his embrace. His hand moving to gently cup her neck, he pulled her into him with her back flush against his chest. His hair prickled her skin as he bent down to place a kiss on her shoulder, his lips like ember on her freezing skin. And when she took in a sharp intake of breath, he turned her to face him. With his eyes gleaming black, he bent down to place his lips on her face, slowly running his mouth over every part of her that hurt, her jaw, her cheek, her burning eyes. He dragging a trail of fire across her skin. And when he was satisfied that no memory of anyone else lingered except those of his heated lips, he leaned down to brush them across her own.

With a sharp intake of air, she fed on him, her hunger taking over. Closing her eyes, she fisted the back of his shirt, biting into his lower lip. He retaliated by digging his fingernail into the flesh of her back. Her lips parted in a moan, inviting him in and allowing her the taste of his heat. Raw and inexorably dark- he obliterated her senses.

She pressed into him impossibly closer, demanding in her passion, her hand thrust into his hair, holding him to her. He in return took as much as she gave, and then some more. Giving himself up completely into the fervency of their kiss, his heart was a passionate drumbeat under her hand.

Rey felt the edges of her meld into his, and time fuse into a blur around her. She had no beginning and no end; her whole being an ether of a force connected only to him.

And it was only after when he had carried her back into the car, wrapped tightly in his coat, she realized her lips were bleeding again.

***

_The sedative had worked to calm her down, her eyes were half-lidded as she clutched onto the doctor’s hand sitting next to the bed._

_Luke Skywaker thought the girl’s hands looked too tiny in his, deceptively fragile._

_She still looked as skinny as the day they had brought her in. Starved out of her mind, she had been too weak to even move and yet she managed to bruise the nurse trying to put the IV saline into her arm._

_Rey stirred now, turning her head to look at him with her eyes glazed over._

_“Luke…tell me the story again.”_

_“Shh…honey don’t move, tell me which one? Which one do you want to hear?”_

_“The one of the knight and the queen”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger: Attempted sexual assault 
> 
> So, what did you guys think? I would love some feedback.
> 
> Twitter: [@malevolent_jaen](url)


End file.
